1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a user interfacing method in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aside from the traditional voice call function, a portable phone includes a phone book function by which 100 or more names and their phone numbers are memorized, a scheduling function that allows the user to make and manage a calendar of events, and an SMS (Short Message Service) function. As the developmental work of mobile terminals is undertaken toward composite wireless terminals with an emphasis on multimedia service, mobile terminals capable of processing pictures have recently emerged.
One of the ways to optimize the call service and various additional services for a mobile terminal is to provide an active convenient user interface. User interfacing is implemented via a keypad and a display under the control of a controller in a typical mobile terminal. The keypad is comprised of digit keys and function keys and the display displays messages and images under the control of the controller.
As compared to a PC (Personal Computer), the mobile terminal has a smaller display window. Therefore, there is trouble with displaying a full list of menu items in the display window at one time. When the user selects Menu using a specific key, the mobile terminal displays a main menu list on the display. Then, upon user selection of a main menu item using a directional key or/and a function key designated for sub-menu selection, the mobile terminal displays a sub-menu list under the main menu on the display.
Multiple key pressings are required for the user to check the status information of the terminal or the status information of his intended menu item. For example, the user must go through sub-menus one by one under the menu item using function keys such as a Menu key, a Send key, and directional keys. If the user wants to select another menu item, the user must exit to the previous higher menu level, shift to the higher menu level of his target menu item, select it, and then come down to the target menu item.
Such menu surfing is confusing and troublesome to the user and causes an increase in power dissipation.